1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor package structure, and particularly relates to a chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of integration of integrated circuits, packaging structures of chips are more and more complicated and diversified. Generally speaking, inductor is an essential passive device, which is widely used in radio frequency (RF) circuits, voltage controlled oscillators (VCO), low noise amplifiers (LNA) or other power amplifiers (PA).
Usually, inductance is increased by increasing the number of turns of a coil in the manufacture of a high-frequency inductance element in a semiconductor element. However, an area required for the inductance on a chip correspondingly increases with the increase in the number of turns. Due to the trend to miniaturize the size of the chip, there is no enough space to dispose the inductor. Besides, to facilitate a heat dissipating efficiency of a package structure, it is common to dispose a heat dissipating sheet on the package structure. In the conventional art, the heat dissipating sheet is usually adhered to the surface of the package structure with adhesive or solder. However, the heat dissipating sheet is not able to be firmly adhered to the package structure with such configuration, making the heat dissipating sheet ablated or detached from the package structure. The yield rate and reliability in use of the products are thus influenced, not to mention that an additional cost for the heat dissipating sheets is required.